Percy and Annabeth's Wedding
by CaitlinD22
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's dream come true!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

" You look great!" Hazel and Piper chorused. I was wearing a sleek white dress with a gold sash. My hair was in a long braid behind my back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Mr. Chase asked. I nodded. "I'm positive." _Can't he just leave me alone?"_ I thought. He had been trying to convince me all day to give this up, but this was the one and only day I had been waiting for ever since me and Percy started dating. All I wanted to do was do this. No one, not even Athena, could change this day. " Come meet the groom now!" Piper urged. "Jason, Frank, and Leo should be done with Percy by now." My heart fluttered as Piper and Hazel opened the door. Athena was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe my boy is finally all grown up!" my mom smiled. I carefully studied myself in the gold mirror. I didn't want my Wise Girl to be disappointed. Jason and Leo were talking about engaging to Piper and Calyspo while Frank turned red in the corner. "Percy, my boy!" a booming voice came through the door. Poseiden came in looking at me. "I don't want you marrying this _Athena_ girl," he said with disgust. "Dad," I groaned, "Annabeth's the best! I won't change my mind!" Just then, My one and only Annabeth came in with an angry looking Athena.

"Poseiden," Athena _said_ with a cold stare that could've turned someone into stone.

"Athena," The sea god groused.

I could see Annabeth sucking air through her teeth with a grim look on her beautiful face. We shared looks. This was very bad. "Poseiden, I need to talk to you." Athena stated. The left in a whoosh. Frank cleared his throat. "We should go out now." It was the day I was dreaming for!

The cake was shinning. There was a figure of me and Annabeth in armor. Riptide was by my side and Annabeth's dagger was by hers. On the cake written in icing, words spelled out, _**The Rivalry Ends Here.**_ I went over to my Wise Girl and whispered, "Can I speak with you?" She nodded. We headed down to a fancy waiting room and we saw all the gods and goddess. Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hades, Ares, Hectate, Diyonisis. They were all smiling, except Hades and Ares. We quickly tiptoed out into the hall. "I've been waiting forever for this day, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth quietly spoke. "Me too Wise Girl," I said." Let's go. I'll show you the cake." We headed to the room and I opened the heavy brass door.

 **Poseiden's P.O.V. (A couple minutes earlier)**

"Blackjack!" My arch nemisis yelled. "We have an extra cake!" _Percy's dad?_ said the pure black horse. _Great! Let's go now to the cake room!_ Our plan, (Athena's plan) was to let Blackjack ,the sweet lover to eat the cake so the wedding would be canceled. Athena and I both agreed on this. (Finally!) We led Blackjack to the room and he ate the cake within seconds. _Thanks creator._ Blackjack said. Then he flew away. Just then my son and the horrible girl came in holding hands.

 **Athena's P.O.V.**

I stood frozen as the almost couple came in. Percy and Annabeth's jaws dropped as they saw the cake. "Your trying to cancel our wedding, aren't you," My daughter demanded. I sighed. _Why are my children so smart?_ I thought.


	2. The Happy Ending

Percy's P.O.V.

It was time! I looked at Annabeth down the aisle with a burst of happiness. (My dad went to get a cake replacement) I walked down the carpet to my girl. Hera stood up before the priest could say anything. "I would like to give this couple my marriage blessing," she said delicately. Annabeth lashed out and snapped, "We do NOT need your blessing. After all, YOU made Percy go to Camp Jupiter!" Ignoring Annabeth's comment, Hera announced, "I would like for this pair of souls live forever in peace."

The priest turned to me. "Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I cleared my throat. "I do." He turned to my Wise Girl. "And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband?" Her beautiful gray eyes were sparking with tears. "I do." "Then I declare you husband and wife" Everyone clapped and cheered. We kissed, and all the gods and goddesses went wild. (Mostly Aphrodite) I looked down at the ring Annabeth gave me. It was a gray ring with blue tridents circling the ring. It was beautiful.

Before anyone could say a word, Jason, Leo, and Frank lowered onto one knee and said to shocked Piper, Calypso, and Hazel, "Will you marry me?" As if this was rehearsed many times, they squealed in sync, "Yes!" Annabeth smiled at me and climed onto Blackjack's back. We were going to ride to New Rome for our Honeymoon. Everyone waved goodbye as we soared in happiness.


End file.
